Calling Time
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: Sequel to LAST ORDERS, with Jack's revelation still hanging in the air... William decides it's about time he took matters into his own hands... Mild Slashy Love. Don't Flame, don't waste my time. Do review, and give some feedback! Thank you!


Title: Calling Time  
Author: By Doctor Megalomania  
E-Mail: dr_megalomania@hotmail.com / bride_of_chakotay@yahoo.co.uk   
Pairing: Jack/Will, Bootstrap/Jack  
Rating: PG – 13 [for Will's atrocious language . . . he has had his mouth washed out with soap, Jack assures me]  
Summary: Someone invites the new man in town to have a drink by the fire.  
Disclaimer: Avast! And welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic for Pirates of the Caribbean . . . and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! All hail the Mouse! For once they've churned out something that doesn't make me despair of children's futures! Also hail Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom for being inspirations, both did a fantastic performance but I don't need to tell you that! 

Feedback?: yes please!!  
Notes: All you need to know is that I'm usually an anime writer, I'm completely for Yaoi/Slash fiction and that you should know that this has a slash pairing in it. This be my third fic in my 'Drinking Rum' thingy, not quite what I'd term a series just yet. Anyway, meant to be read after Last Orders, with is meant to be read after Drinking Up, is a follow on from that fic but with a change of point of view, thanks as always for reading! 

Archive: here, there, anywhere, just let me know please!!

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

~ Calling Time ~

By Doctor Megalomania

"You're always fairly drunk . . .

Jack, you are. You were drunk the moment I first met you. How could I have known? Could it have been the stench of rum you seemed to wear about you? I was afraid that you would explode into flames if you stepped too close to the forge!

. . . you say aroma, I say stench.

What? I . . . yes, I do want to know what my father has to say but . . . Jack, you . . . Jack! Just . . . Just promise me you'll come back. 

Pardon me, father?

Make sure of what? . . . oh, Jack, I mean come back as in tonight. To this inn. By this fire. To meet with my father and myself. And stop glaring at my father so. 

Fine then, go drink your devil's drink and ask them at the bar to send rum for my father and coffee for m—

Jack, get up from the floor. 

Stop pretending to have died.

Jack.

Get up, Jack.

. . . Jack? 

Do you think he's playing, father? I . . . Jack, are you okay? 

Jack?

. . . Jack?

Father, I don't think he's playing! You, barman, a bucket of clean water! Jack! Wake up, Jack! Ja—

ARGGGGGH!

JACK SPARROW! THAT WAS NOT AT ALL AMUSING! DAMN YOU TO HELL!

What?!

No, I'm bloody never calling you Captain Jack Sparrow again! You . . . You . . . Argh! You have never been so frustrating! Why I came here looking to join you, I'll never know! You! AH! You bloody pirate! 

What are you laughing at?! 

Amusing you, father? Oh, I'm so glad I'm amusing you! Hmph! That .

 . . scallywag! He's a what? 

I know he's a pirate!

But does he have to be such a frustrating . . . wait . . . he never answered me! Damnit! Well, he can't avoid me for too long . . . not if he wants to take you aboard.

What do I mean? I mean to stay beside you, you are my father and I mean to find out all about you tonight. Why are you laughing now?

Headache? No, I'm fine . . . hung over? I suppose I should but . . . no, no, I feel fine. I suppose that's the pirates' blood in me. 

. . . what is there to square with? I have the blood of a pirate in me, I'm the son of a criminal . . . ah! I'm sorry, I've always been a little outspoken . . . a bit rash . . .

. . . and stupid? Yes, Jack always was afraid of me doing something very stupid. But I just want . . . I want to do things right, Jack's plan put Elizabeth at Barbossa's mercy and then he wanted to trade my life for the Black Pearl!

Pardon?

If I was a member of the crew, then yes . . . of course I would trade my life for her, she's a good ship. 

It *is* different from Jack deciding to trade my life for her! 

Well . . . perhaps . . . But, I don't want to talk about me . . . please . . . I . . .

Yes, I want to know why everything I thought I knew about you was a lie. 

Mother told me that you were a merchant trader, an honest man who did honest trade for a living not a . . .

Jack says that.

A good pirate and a good man. 

Jack was right about that, that's why I went after him when Commodore Norrington almost hanged . . . him . . . father? You don't like the sound of Jack almost hanging, you get . . . I don't know, such a sad look in your eye . . .

Yes . . . I felt so too, Jack didn't deserve to hang after he'd saved Miss Elizabeth and ended the Curse of the Black Pearl . . . 

Pardon?

Oh, yes . . . that's what they are calling the whole affair, the Curse of the Black Pearl. Pardon? You think it sounds like a bad ghost story? Hah, well, it was a ghost story, only with pirates . . . 

You . . . you knew Barbossa, didn't you? He was Jack's first mate . . . didn't you ever suspect he would mutiny? 

You were friends? With Barbossa?! 

Never! The man was evil! All he wanted was . . . 

. . . hmm?

No . . . something Elizabeth told me about him, just flashed through my mind . . . All he ever wanted was to eat an apple again . . . but, father . . . he . . . yes, I suppose I do see why you never saw his mutiny coming . . . you, Jack and Barbossa were best friends?

And yet he stole the Black Pearl from Jack, knowing that that would finally drive Jack insane!

. . . You mean he's always done that . . . thing with his eyes and the beads in his hair, and the whole . . . 

Pardon? 

I suppose it is a passable impression of him . . . ha, ha, ha! You do too! I notice you have beads in your hair . . . and you have a bit of makeup around your eyes too . . .

It's not makeup?

What do you call it then?

Kohl? Fine then, you have Kohl around your eyes like he does . . . not as much as he has but enough . . . why?

Well, yes I suppose it does make you look somewhat exotic but . . .

Oh . . . yes, without it you do look a little different . . . so, when you want to walk into a port unnoticed you take all of it out and go around dressed fairly normally . . .? Ah, I see . . . it does make sense as a disguise . . . but then . . . why doesn't Jack do that? When he came to Port Royal, aside from the smell, you saw he was a pirate from a good mile away! 

. . . and is that how you explain his behaviour every time? 

Heh, heh, heh! 

Pardon?

Oh, no, no! . . . I couldn't drink any more rum tonight! I've passed out once, I don't intend to do so again before Jack has returned and answered me! Yes, I do mean to find out what he meant, I'm not a fool, father! Just because he escaped me once doesn't mean he shall do so again. 

No, I really can't drink any more . . . coffee though, I shall drink coffee and God so help you if you pull one of Jack's little stunts on me again! 

. . . pardon me?

Oh, it's just you don't walk so much like Jack . . . you do stagger a bit, but I suppose that is due to the rum . . . you have drunk a lot tonight . . . 

Thank you . . .

Wait . . . this isn't coffee . . .

This is hot rum!

Father!

I thought you couldn't drink it warm! . . . you can't but I could? Oh, *father*! You are as bad as he is! Yes, you are! There's no denying it! Aah! I face ruin! A week aboard the Pearl and I'll be a swaggering drunkard, whose grammar will need a savage to translate and completely obsessed with treasure and an utter disregard for morals!

Father . . . stop laughing! 

I'm what?

You know, every pirate I've ever met, including Captain Jack Sparrow, always says I'm the splitting image of you! You're the first pirate I've ever met who seems to disagree. I'm too much like my mother now?! Oh, what is the free world coming to?! 

Yes, I am worried about my future! 

I don't know anything about ships! I could barely hold my breakfast on the passage here to Tortuga! Why did I come here? You say I was looking to come here anyway, but . . . yes, I do want to be aboard the Pearl . . . I want to see the horizon from the top of her mast, but . . . 

. . . seriously?

But Jack always looks so attuned to the motions of the sea . . . it's hard to imagine that he'd ever . . . ha, I would pay good money to have been there when he first come aboard then! 

What was his name back then? Did you constantly refer to him as boy?

. . . you what?

You called him . . . what?

I don't believe you . . . No, Jack would have killed you where you stood for it!

Well . . . I suppose, no, he wouldn't have been in any position to complain if you had taken him aboard as a cabin boy but . . .

. . . *but* . . .

Nancy?

Why the hell did you call him Cabin Boy Nancy?

He was new? He was the cabin boy? . . . you just felt like it?!

No, I'm not Mister Cotton's bloody parrot! 

How do you know about him anyway? I thought you hadn't—oh, Jack told you . . . don't suppose he told how Cotton trained the parrot to talk for him, did you?

No I don't know, that's why I'm asking you! I want to know, it's been driving me nuts trying to figure it out!

Anyway, back to you calling Captain Jack Sparrow, Cabin Boy Nancy . . . did Barbossa approve? 

Oh . . . it was Barbossa's idea . . . right.

So . . . how did he lose this nickname for the more interesting Jack Sparrow?

He did what? But . . . that's cheating! Does the man ever abide by the rules of engagement?! What? . . . yes I know, he's a pirate, a bloody scallywag, but that's beside the point!

. . . father, my rum was warm to begin with. Telling me to drink it before it gets warm is rather pointless. 

Heh, heh!

You . . . devil of a man! 

. . . pardon me? 

No, I just . . . I am pleased to finally meet you . . . I didn't recognise you, what with your hat all pulled over your eyes and that . . . beard . . . let me guess, the beads were Jack's idea? Hm, I thought so . . . no, they suit you . . . I can barely imagine Jack without his . . . 

What? 

I talk about Jack in such warm tones because he's a good man! I've not met anyone quite like him ever before and I doubt that I'll ever met another! Although, I may speak too quickly . . . I've not taken into account the exploits of my father yet . . .

Jack called you a bloody scallywag . . . and you were apparently well known; yet I've never heard of the Pirate William Turner . . .

. . . well, that is a good point, but I'd rarely heard of Bootstrap Bill either . . .

A navy child, perhaps . . . yes, I was brought up in Port Royal, but I was hardly the Governor's son . . . no, he made sure to remind me that I was never going to ever be at his level . . . 

Angry?

Sometimes, but then he did save me after the Pearl attacked the passenger ship I was on . . .

Why? Barbossa was probably looking for the meda—

Oh, you mean me . . . why was I on that ship? Ah . . . my mother, well . . . she'd recently died and my grandfather said that I was to seek out my father and his idiot, strumpet-walking, drunkard of a cabin mate and mention something about a donkey and that he wanted his hat back from Nancy . . .

. . . I'm glad that you get it . . . 

I was almost hospitalised with the mentally insane because nobody believed me when I told them why my grandfather sent me away from England. I assume Nancy the idiot, strumpet-walking, drunkard of a cabin mate is Jack, the hat he always wears even to this day without fail is my grandfather's . . . and I'm not entirely sure how you, my mother and a donkey fit into all of this . . . 

. . . did grandfather know you two were pirates?

Right.

And I was the only thing of value you left in his pocket . . . that would be why he woke up in the middle of the night, yelling 'Nancy! That's my hat, you strumpet! You can't wear it, not even in bed with me!' 

. . . oh my god . . .

If Jack was Nancy . . .

Father . . . 

Oh my god.

Jack was *Nancy*, father! 

. . . surely there are easier ways of secretly marrying a man's daughter, bedding her and then stealing his hat and donkey! How . . . what . . . why?! Why?! 

Yes. . . I think I *do* need another drink.

. . . rum.

I've not suddenly changed my morals; I just need it right now. 

My god . . . Jack, what have you been up to? 

. . . What? No, I was just wondering what curse left Jack Sparrow upon my family, you and he were pirates, he slept with my grandfather . . .

Never had sex?

Father!

. . . how can you know for sure?

Oh. I see.

. . . I'm not sure I needed to know that about my grandfather. Or that I now know that Jack knows that you know that Jack knows that my grandfather . . . oh, dear god in heaven . . . Thank you for rum.

. . . although I have to admit. . . when you tell it like that, it does sound a lot funnier. 

You think so? Well, I suppose rum does give everything a definite funnier edge . . . so what happened to the donkey? 

And what did Barbossa do with the donkey?

Aha, ha, ha . . . and what did the first captain of the Black Pearl do with the donkey?

. . . heh, heh, heh . . . so what did the Captain of the H.M.S. Bearing do with the donkey? 

Mwha ha ha!! So what did happen to the donkey after that?! Did they hang it for piracy?! 

_No!_

. . . you are kidding me . . .

And what did Jack do with the donkey after you three and the crew rescued it from the hangman's noose?

Traded it in for the monkey . . . oh, well . . . I do suppose a donkey doesn't really make a good ship's mascot . . . hee, hee, I wonder what became of the donkey . . . 

It sounds like you had a lot of strange adventures . . . but . . . 

Am I really that open? Yes, I am curious . . . surely if Barbossa sank you in the middle of the ocean then perhaps the pressures of being under that much water would have crushed you, but if he dropped you off nearer land then . . . why not go back when he realised he needed your blood and have some of his minions walk under water and fetch you?

. . . oh . . .

That's a good point . . . so how did you escape the cannon?

. . . yes.

Yes.

Right.

Oh . . . 

No, I'm just surprised it was so simple . . .

Well, even accounting for the time it took, it is still a fairly simple escape . . . and you lost your sword. Well, that will be all right . . . 

Because!

I'll give you one of mine! 

No, I insist! You said you were looking to replace yours and I want you to have one! Father, please! You gave me so much, even if you were away at sea! Father . . . I won't give up, never! You will wield one of my swords. Father please, it would honour me so much to know that you trust my swords . . .

. . . I'm nothing like Jack!

Stubborn perhaps . . .

Father, please . . . if you won't take one I've made, I shall forge you another. 

. . . in a forge when I find one. I do plan on setting up shop here. What? You have a funny look . . .

. . . won't he? And why wouldn't Captain Jack Sparrow let me set up shop here in Tortuga. 

You really think he's serious about having me aboard? I know but . . . I'm not a brilliant sailor . . . 

I certainly hope I learn.

. . . perhaps. . .

Strange . . . 

What? Oh, nothing . . . it's just my rum's finished . . . no! No! It's okay, I don't want . . . father! Oh . . .

. . . Jack . . . 

AH!

Sorry, you surprised me! I suppose I was lost in thought . . . just thinking about . . . I don't know, just about many things . . .

Yes . . . Jack too.

I . . . came looking for him . . . I don't know why . . . but after Elizabeth, I just couldn't bear the idea of remaining forever in Master Brown's forge, working away while he drowned in his rum . . . Heh, I'd look at him sometimes and think, Jack would be so happy to drown in rum . . . he'd be ecstatic to know that would be the end of him . . . But that's not how Jack will go, I think . . .

. . . what do I think?

Well, I will be there with him . . . probably on the other end of the sword . . . Heh, heh, no . . . I'll be beside him, that much I know; perhaps it will be one final battle aboard the Pearl, just the two of us holding off the British Navy while the Pearl sinks. That much I've promise him . . .

My place is between him and whoever will challenge him.

. . . father?

Like father, like son then . . . together, our place will be between him and who'd ever be damn foolish enough to try and take him.

. . . pardon?

Father . . . I . . . I . . . I don't know what to say . . . you don't even know how I'd fare in battle, and already you say you're proud of me? . . . no, I'm proud of the fact you're my father. It's just . . . I'm not a pirate . . .

. . . are you so sure?

Ah! Fine! Fine! I respect my elders! . . . I'll get you another drink . . . stay here, no! I'll get it! Father . . . thank you . . .

. . . barman! Another two rums!

Jack?! You've been here all the time? But I thought . . . barman! Make that three new rums, have them brought to the chairs by the fire!

Jack . . . you look rough . . . did Scarlet hit you again? Or was it Giselle? Anamaria?! What did she want this time? . . . oh, well, I'm sure you didn't . . .

You did.

You . . . bloody pirate!

Come on, come on! Father has been telling me a lot about you!

Drunk? 

. . . maybe a little . . . 

Where are our rums?! What's taking so long? 

Father! Look, look! Jack's been here the whole time! Where are you off to now? Bed? But it's only . . . my god, it's almost five o'clock in the morning! I . . . where did the time go? But I'm not tired . . . and I've just ordered the next round . . . Not even for rum?

Yes, Jack's right . . . you're a bloody weird pirate! 

No, Jack. I'm not a bloody eunuch. 

Because I bloody say so.

What does my three hours of bloody sword training go to do with my masculinity?!

What?

I know I'm swearing like a bloody pirate, I'm bloody surrounded by them! Hah, ha, ha! Ah, father . . . tomorrow? It is tomorrow! 

. . . fine then. . . leave me with Nancy the idiot, strumpet-walking, drunkard of a cabin boy.

. . . oh, he told me more than that, Jack.

I only just found him, Jack Sparrow and—

What?

Fine, fine, Captain Jack Sparrow!

That's my only dad, I've only just found him and you can't take him away from me again, Jack!

. . . Captain Jack.

Good night, father, tomorrow night . . . yes, I'll hold you to it!

. . . you just don't want to be called Cabin Boy Nancy—

Ease up on the goods, Captain Jack Sparrow, or I'll be forced to defeat you again.

. . . you cheated! 

So you ignored the rules of engagement!

So that's bad.

Because I say so!

Because it is!

What I say is law!

Yes!

No, I'm not laughing!

Because I'm not!

I'm not a bloody eunuch!

Am not!

You . . . you . . . PIRATE!

Oh . . . Shut up.

. . . well, I'm Blacksmith Will Turner, Son of Bootstrap Bill Turner and I say that you have to shut up! AH HA! My name is longer and more cumbersome than yours! Ah . . . Jack . . . Captain Jack Sparrow . . . I've missed you. No . . . Not the stench . . . but certainly your madness . . . yes, yes or brilliance, whichever it turns out to be in the end . . . just, shut up now and drink your rum . . . 

What do you mean?

Well, I suppose one of us will have to drink it, I mean, father has gone to bed . . . yes, one of us . . . just because you are terminally obsessed with rum doesn't mean you automatically get his . . .

I do like rum.

Since I . . . started to drink it this afternoon . . . 

Fine then, halves.

Forty-five percent.

Forty!

Thirty-five . . .

What would I do with a hat when I could be drinking rum?

. . . and why would having a really big hat somehow substitute for not having a third extra rum in my cup?

I've not got a fit of giggles, and no . . . a really big hat, with a giant feather, will not dissuade me from drinking half of that rum . . . it may have worked with Barbossa, but I want more than a hat!

I want to be a part of your crew . . .

. . . and be the finest blacksmith ever . . .

Maybe, maybe one day a good pirate as well . . .

Yes, and rob Norrington's stuff and steal his boat.

What?

Fine, fine . . . RAID Norrington's BOOTY and COMMANDEER his SHIP. 

. . . and drink half of that rum, don't think I didn't just see you swap those mugs! Captain Jack Sparrow, you are the most dishonest, black-hearted scoundrel I've ever had the misfortune to ever hear of!

. . . really? What's the first thing you've always wanted to be called?

Seriously? Wouldn't you be offended? It's rather rude, Jack . . . AND GIVE ME BACK MY RUM! I can *not* believe you just did it again! You didn't think I would notice you swapping your empty mug for my own?! 

Scoundrel!

. . . I can't insult you with that, can I? Hmmm . . . Jack, you are the kindest, sweetest, most innocent, pleasant, sober . . . Aha, ha, ha!

No. . . no. . . I've got more!

Erm . . . benevolent, lovely, nice, ordinary, and delightful . . . EUNUCH, I've ever had the pleasure to meet!!    

AH HAH HAH HA!! Jack! Jack! You're spilling the rum! Jack . . . Jack . . . I . . . no, let me get my breath back . . . your face! Your face, Jack! Oh, Jack . . . Aaaaah, aha ha ha! You . . . 

. . . no, go on . . . have it . . . I shouldn't drink anymore, I think I'm fairly drunk . . . 

Jack . . .?

No, Jack it's not time to go to bed yet, wait a moment . . . please . . .

I'll sing it later, yes, and really bad eggs . . . Jack . . .

Yo ho.

No, I can't sing with more gusto.

Yo HO!

Argh. Me 'earties. Avast.

Jack . . . stop sulking, I want to ask you something . . . I'll buy you more rum . . . and a new hat, a really big one . . . with a feather . . . You don't want a feather . . .? Not even a really big one? You don't want the hat?

Why not?

Jack . . . 

. . . yes, I'm very serious now . . .

Jack, I want to know. You said you . . . Jack, don't go to sleep or I won't buy you rum . . . Jack, you said you wanted a new crewman but you . . .

. . . not even rum? Come on, Jack please . . . I need to know this one thing . . . 

Why should I wait until tomorrow? 

You'll sail away in the Pearl and I'll never know! 

What?

You were serious about that then, I'm really welcome? 

Jack . . . I . . . thank you! I'll do my best, my captain! 

. . . huh?

Say what again?

Thank you?

I'm going to do my best . . .

What bit after?

What? You mean 'My captain'? Isn't that what pirates are supposed to say when they accept someone as their captain? I read it in a book! 

What book?

Well, I don't remember the title . . . 'the something and the rings' or something like that, but one of the men, as he's dying, looks to his leader and says, 'my brother, my captain . . . my king' . . .

What?!

No! I'm not calling you 'my King'! It's bad enough that you're a Captain! Imagine what it would be like if you were king! 

You're forgetting one thing, mate . . . it's KING Captain Jack Sparrow . . . 

. . . yes, I've been told I do a good impression of you . . .

Anyway . . . oh . . . bother . . . 

Huh?

No it's just I forgot what I wanted to ask you, you're a very distracting man Captain Jack Sparrow . . . humph! Especially when you do that curling thing with your moustache!

Jack, you look perfectly handsome without doing tha—

What . . . are you doing now?

Yes, Jack I think you look handsome . . .

Dashing? No, I wouldn't say that but you have a roguish charm about you . . . 

I what?

Thank you . . . I think . . .

Stupidly pretty . . . yes, it's certainly a new one to me . . . and smelling of danger and fire . . . shouldn't that be a bad smell to a pirate? 

Fire.

Well, fire burns wood and burnt wood sinks boats. 

And that's bad.

If it's your ship.

No! I wouldn't never dream of sinking the Pearl! Jack! 

What?

Jack, I'm not plotting to sink the Pearl . . . Jack Sparrow, I believe you are too drunk . . . come on, let's get you to bed . . . Upisy-daisy, come on Captain Sparrow, time to put our favourite little pirate to bed . . . you can stay with me in my room . . .

. . . so you can sleep, why else would I . . .

Jack. You're drunk.

I know I am too, but right now I'm the more sober.

Jack . . . 

Yes, I think you're handsome.

. . . Elizabeth . . .?

I'm really . . . Jack, I . . . I suppose, yes, you are more . . . exotic than Elizabeth . . .

Why did I come here?

Jack . . . are you sober?

How-what-how in the hell do you do that? You're sober again! I can't believe it, scare a moment ago you couldn't walk straight . . . but you've drunken more rum than . . . how . . . I mean, you . . . oh . . . my head hurts . . . some fresh air? Yes . . . that's a good idea Jack, let's go outside . . .

What?

What question didn't I answer?

. . . why did I come here?

I came here because . . . I wanted to set up a . . . to get away from Elizabeth . . . to . . . find you Jack, and the Pearl . . . I forgot my place . . . and I've been so lost without it. I forgot my place, Jack . . .

Where?

It's right 'ere, Jack . . . between you and the world . . . 

Hmm?

Yeah . . . I'm really tired . . . I forgot my place, I forgot my home . . . 

Jack . . . take me home."

Captain Jack Sparrow's gold and silver grin sparkled dully in the moonlight as he staggered slightly with half dozing Blacksmith Bill. A heavy thud beside him made him draw his pistol and glare upwards as another trunk of stuff came sailing out of the inn's window above him.

"What in the hell are you doing, William?!" The drunken captain hissed upwards as the tattered old leather boots of Bootstrap Bill swung out of the upstairs window. There was a low chuckle as the older Turner landed beside Jack and picked up his and his son's trunks. "What does it look like? After paying for all your rum and me boy's, I've got scant enough silver to pay for the room . . ."

Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes widened. "You were planning of *paying*?!"

Bootstrap raised an eyebrow and held up some extra bottles of rum, almost triple the amount he'd actually bought, that he'd managed to swipe from bar. "Jack Sparrow . . . have you ever known me to pay for anything?!"

Jack hefted the young Turner slightly better, so the boy could at least walk a little. "Well, I've got my booty."

Bootstrap dug into his pockets and held up a jingling bag of money he'd swiped from treasury of the inn. "Me too. Pearl docked nearby?"

"Naturally."

"Wonderful." Bootstrap paused to tuck the bottles of rum and the bag of stolen money into the trunks. He hefted one trunk onto one shoulder and dragged the other along the ground as Jack pulled William Turner the younger along.

"I really must teach you this wonderful new song . . ." Jack grinned winningly at his best friend as they walked away from the inn.

Mister Gibbs wiped his brow as he took a swig from his tankard. 

"Think the captain got what he came for?" Anamaria leant over the side as she stared at the port. Mister Gibbs glanced at her, then to the three drunkenly skipping pirates as the came into view. "I'll have you know, woman, Captain Jack Sparrow always gets what he came for . . ."

And across the water, three voices were heard singing loudly.

_". . . AND REALLY BAD EGGS, DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES, YO HO!!"_

~ Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! ~

Doctor Megalomania – sorry for the delay, kinda busy with uni and that . . . ^-^;;


End file.
